PS023
Make Way For Magmar! (Japanese: VS ブーバー VS ) is the 23rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In Viridian City, two people have gathered around the Viridian Gym discussing 's 'Missing In Action' status. Meanwhile, and Giovanni exit from Diglett's Cave's Pewter City exit. Red has joined Giovanni on a search for Pokémon Fossils. With a few stones in hand, the two proceed to the city to have them examined. As they walk on, Red suggests to Giovanni that he finds the man familiar, but Giovanni assures him that they have never met. Amidst complimenting each other, Red remarks on how he's defeated Gym Leaders and members of Team Rocket; a comment that does not go unnoticed by Giovanni, whose expression turns serious, but nevertheless continues to humor Red. As the two near the city, Red and Giovanni notice a sudden change in temperature; the culprits being a pair of that had set the Pewter Museum of Science on fire. Red promptly jumps into battle, determined to show off his skills, while Giovanni decides to watch his strategy. Red begins by calling out Snor to function as a wall while Red thinks of how to continue; Giovanni silently admonishes his apparent lack of strategy. However, Red switches to his newly caught and uses to suffocate the flames. Giovanni thinks to himself Red's victories were likely due to his inventiveness, then points out to Red that while the Sand-Attack is striking the Magmar, all it seems to be doing is making the Magmar angrier. Following a bit more thought, Red tells Sandshrew to run in circles, creating a sandstorm instead. The attack successfully knocks the Magmar off their feet and immobilizes them completely in sand. Evaluating Red's quick thinking and his ability to draw out a Pokémon's potential, Giovanni prepares to take care of Red when the boy withdraws his Sandshrew, declaring he cannot attack the helpless Magmar; at this, Giovanni calmly stands down from his combative stance. Noting that the Museum of Science has been burnt into ruins, Giovanni gives Red a translucent stone with a 'bug trapped inside', before the two wish each other luck and separate. Watching Red leave, Giovanni sneers at Red's chivalrous nature, pointing out Magmar's persistence to track down enemies that defeat them; as he monologues the Magmar break free from their sandy imprisonment and lunge at him, only for Giovanni to promptly freeze them with his . Declaring that Red's foolishness would eventually spell his downfall, Giovanni has Cloyster split the still-frozen Magmar in two, and as he reveals a letter 'R' on his shirt, he decides that despite Red's victories over Lt. Surge and Koga, the boy is no threat to Team Rocket. Major events * meets for the first time. * Red is revealed to own a . * Red receives the Old Amber from Giovanni. Debuts * Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Lt. Surge (flashback) * Koga (flashback) Pokémon * (Snor/ ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Lt. Surge's; flashback) * (Koga's; flashback) * (×2) Trivia * This is the first chapter in Pokémon Adventures to include a successful murder of either human or Pokémon. Errors * In the VIZ Media second edition, refers to the plural of as Magmars. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu=Magmar |de= VS. Magmar |it=VS Magmar |ko= |pt_br=VS Magmar |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 23 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS023 fr:Chapitre 23 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA023 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第23話 zh:PS023